Love Never Dies
by SuziFluzi1
Summary: Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts are forced to end their 2 year relationship, when Logans family move away. They had no hope of ever seeing each other again. But fate is sometimes kinder than you think...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is a story me and my best friend, Megan, are writing. Its going to be full of romance and mussy stuff like that :) Please check it out and write a review of what you think :) The story WILL get better, we just had to start it off so the first 2 chapters may not be that great. We apologise.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it, remember to review :D Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: We unfortunately DO NOT own any BTR related names or characters you may recognise, sad isnt it? :(**

**Love Never Dies - ****Chapter 1:**

Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts were in love. Everyone said how right they were for each other and cute it was when Logan had asked her out over a three-course, candle-lit dinner two years ago. They had broken the schools "longest relationship" record and were still going strong.

Logan and Camille had met at a school netball game. Camille was playing centre and Logan, who had been dragged along by his friends to check-out the cheerleaders, was sat in the stands. The moment Logan spotted Camille's long wavy hair, was the moment he knew he had to get her number. The whole game he watched as she dodged and curved around the members of the opposing team, making 5 baskets, creating a win for the school. She was differently a star player, and Logan knew he had little chance with her, but he thought it was worth a shot. So at the end of the game, he plucked up his courage and made his way down the stands to talk to her.

At first Camille was a little taken back as Logan stood nervously at the sidelines, calling her over. She had noticed his continuous staring throughout the whole game, but soon realised she enjoyed it. His dark messy hair and sweet chocolate eyes definitely drew her in. The moment he started talking, congratulating her on her performance, she knew Logan had to be special.

The two hit it off immediately, hanging out at each other's houses, skating around the local park, Logan helping Camille with her homework. Everything was perfect, especially when Logan finally found the courage to ask her out 2 months later.

Logan and Camille had just celebrated their 2 year anniversary and they couldn't have been happier. They knew nothing could destroy this relationship, or so they thought. That was until Logan arrived home one Thursday afternoon to find cardboard boxes stacked high all around the house and a moving van parked in his driveway.

Logan's POV:

I entered the house slowly. Well at least I thought it was my house, it was hard to tell through the towers of boxes and piles of bin bags that littered the hallway.

"Mom, what's going on?" I called, trying to find my way through the maze that a few hours ago had been the living room. I found my mom checking over a clipboard, counting the boxes piled high in front of her. She looked up and spotted me standing in the middle of the room, looking confused.

"Oh Logan, you're home. There's something your dad and I have to tell you." She sighed and called for dad, who immediately arrived by her side. My parents both looked down, guilty looks filling their faces.

"Logan, I know this may be hard for you to hear," dad started. I knew this wasn't going to be good, so I chose to focus my attention on the floor, finding a speck of dirt that looked mildly interesting. "Logan, I've been given a promotion at work."

I looked up, excitement filling my insides. "Congratulations dad!" I cried, confused at what all the fuss was about. I mean a promotion was good, right?

My dad threw me another guilty look and then glanced anxiously over to my mom, hoping she would take over.

"Sweetie, the job your dad has been offered is in Minnesota, and he's decided to take it. We leave Texas first thing after school tomorrow. I'm sorry, honey." She said, trying to make it as blunt as possible.

To say I was in shock was an understatement. I had not woken up this morning thinking that tonight would be my last night in this house, the house that I had grown up in. Or that tomorrow would be my last chance to see my amazing friends and the best girlfriend I could possibly imagine. She was, and always will be, my first love, and now it was all over.

I couldn't take it anymore. Picking up my school bag, which I had left on the hallway stairs like I did every night after school, I ran up to my room, locked the door and threw myself face down on my bed. I felt hot tears fall down my face and landing on my pillow. I closed my eyes and thought back to all the memories I had in Texas. It had been my home since birth and I felt like I didn't belong anywhere else, especially in stupid Minnesota. Moving house meant starting a completely new life. I would have to start a new school and make new friends, things that were difficult for me. I was a very shy person who cared very much about my education, hoping someday to become a doctor. I tended to find people usually dug my personality or really hated me for it; most people chose the latter though. I was never a very popular kid, was never invited to any massive house parties like my friends, I never caught the eye of any flashy girls, never tried hurting anyone on purpose, but to be honest, I preferred it this way. I enjoyed having a close circle of friends I knew I could trust, friends that I knew I could count on and a girlfriend who adored me, just as much as I adored her. And now all of this was ruined, I would be moving to Minnesota and leaving Texas and all of that behind.

Tomorrow would be a horrible day. The worst part of moving would be saying goodbye to my friends, and particularly Camille. I felt myself drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep, dreading the events that tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, were back again. This is chapter 2 :) If you're wondering where Kendall, Carlos and James are, they will be in the next chapter, or perhaps the one after that. Dont worry, we haven't forgotten them. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story so far... Reviews are appreciated :) Thank you :)**

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 2:**

Camille's POV: 

It was 3:30pm and I was stood at my locker, waiting for Logan. I hadn't seen him all day and my instinct was telling me he was avoiding me, but I had no idea why. However, I hoped to find out soon. It had been a tradition for the past two years for us to meet at my locker at 3:40 after school, usually before Logan headed off to some maths club or me to some sports club. Or sometimes we just chose to hang out at each other's houses.

3:40pm came and went. All the other children had left school to start enjoying their precious weekend, but I was still stood in the deserted corridor next to my locker. It had gotten to 3:45 and Logan was late, he was never late. He wasn't even late to the one time he had been given detention because I was talking in class. He had stood up and had taken the blame and the punishment, just so I could attend a hockey game against a rival school. Logan was sweet like that and that was one of the many reasons why I loved him.

It was now 3:50 and I was starting to worry. I had text him and called him but with no reply or answer. I was just about to turn around and head home, when I saw him come around the corner at the other end of the narrow corridor. The moment I saw Logan, I could immediately tell something was wrong. He made his way towards me, slowly dragging his feet and avoiding any eye contact I was trying to make with him. When he finally reached me, he slipped his hands into his trouser pockets and rested his back against the lockers, staring directly at the wall in front of him. The glum look on his face told me he had something to say, so I started a casual conversation to encourage him.

"Hey," I smiled, "What took you so long?"

There was a pause. He seemed to be taking his time coming up with a good answer. After about a minute he replied simply with "Saying bye to friends."

"For 10 minutes? Is it really that hard to say goodbye before the weekend?" I joked.

He paused again, carefully choosing his words. "I'm not in on Monday."

"Well Tuesday then?" I smiled.

"I'm not in on Tuesday either." He stated, still avoiding any eye contact.

"Why? Why aren't you in?" I asked curiously.

This was the longest pause of all. Logan appeared to be in a daydream, for a second he seemed to forget I was even there. Then slowly, he turned around to look at me. I was surprised when I saw a single tear slide gently down his right cheek, this was wrong. I slowly raised my hand and stroked the tear away with my thumb. I looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes and asked "What's wrong, Logan?"

He took a long, slow breath to steady his breathing before quietly muttering "I'm moving to Minnesota."

"What?" I gasped, in a complete state of shock. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. My dad got a promotion at work and we leave in a few hours."

Then he broke. He wrapped me into a strong hug and started crying into my shoulder. I didn't know what to do, my mind seemed rather fuzzy. I tried my best to comfort him; rubbing small circles in his back and made quiet "shhh" noises in his ear. It took another 5 minutes before Logan seemed ready to talk. I pulled away from his embrace and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to go." He quietly admitted.

"I know." I gently took his shaky hands in my own and entwined our fingers.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Camille." He muttered, staring down at our connecting hands.

"I'm going to miss you too. It won't be the same without you. Do you really have to go?" I pleaded.

"I have no choice; my parents are packing my things as we speak." He took another steadying breath. "I'm going to miss Texas." He said, in an attempted brave voice.

"Texas is going to miss you too," I giggled. "I'm going to miss you too."

"I can't believe this is happening. Just remember, whatever happens, I love you Camille."

And with that he slowly picked up his bag, threw it over his shoulder, gave me a quick kiss on the lips and hurriedly made his way out of the school double doors, without looking back.

I stood staring after him for at least another 10 minutes. Watching the doors as if any moment they would open up, revealing Logan shouting "Fooled you!" But that didn't happen and the sudden realisation of what had happened started to dawn on me. Logan had tried to make the break up quick and easy, but in my mind, that had made it worse. It didn't cover the fact he was gone, gone forever, I wouldn't bring myself to believe it. He was my Logan and I felt half of me walked out the door with him. I wouldn't see him again, I felt my heart shatter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 3:**

Camille's POV: 

I woke up from my dream to find myself back in the front seat of my dad's car. I couldn't help but feel sad about dreaming about Logan and our departing 12 months ago. It had been a whole year since I had last seen or heard from him, I was 18 now and still thought about him almost every day. My friends had seen the way his moving had affected me and thought that simply dating other people may help. They had continuously tried hooking me up with other people in the hope it may take my mind off Logan. But it didn't. Deep down I knew he had probably forgotten about me, found new friends, and had moved on, but I still hung to that 1% chance he hadn't.

Currently, I was on my way to my Aunt Katherine's house. She had moved to Minnesota a few years ago and every so often me and my dad went over to visit and stay for a few nights. Perhaps this had been the reason why I had had my dream about Logan, knowing I was so close to him but not being able to contact him. We had stayed in touch the first month he was gone, but it soon become harder with our busy lives and college applications. I assumed Logan had left Minnesota the first chance he got. When I spoke to him last, he told me he hadn't met anyone he liked and believed the teachers to be morons. But that had been a year ago; he had had plenty of time to settle down now, I just had no idea where he was.

Suddenly, I realised we had pulled up at my aunty's house. I had always enjoyed coming here. The cool air, busy night-life and wide open spaces fascinated me; I felt was my home-away-from-home. I grabbed my duffel bag out of the car and heaved it up to the front steps, ringing the door bell and waiting for the door to swing open. It didn't take long before I heard my aunt scrambling behind the door, unlocking all the chains and locks she had had installed after my uncles death. Katherine was a young woman, but was very careful. My dad told me I was the complete replica of her, in both looks and personality; I saw this as a compliment. We were both bubbly individuals, which was probably why we got on so well.

After settling down with a drink and some biscuits, my aunt Katherine started asking the usual family questions. How was I? How were the college applications going? Were there any boyfriends? I answered truthfully, telling her I was fine and I had been offered some sports scholarships from around the country and telling her I was happy to be single. We chatted until about 10pm, which was when I decided to head up to bed, sitting in a car all day was pretty tiring and I needed some sleep, tomorrow we were going shopping.

Next Morning – Logan's POV:

"LOGAN MITCHELL, WILL YOU GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!"

My mom had been calling me for the past hour. Now she had decided the best way to get me up was to storm into my room, throw cushions at me and yell in my ear. The pillow I had been using to cover my ears was snatched out of my hand and thrown across the bedroom. My mum wasn't happy. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, gave a large yawn and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My mum seemed satisfied, and her voice become more relaxed. "Good, now get dressed and pop down to the local shop will you, I need some eggs and flour for a cake." She smiled sweetly.

I glared at her. "Is that the reason why I'm up at 9am on a Saturday? Because you need eggs and flour?"

"Yep, thanks dear," and with that she turned around and left the room, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Camille's POV:

It was 10am and I was at the door waiting for my aunt Katherine to hurry up so she could take me clothes shopping, surprisingly my dad had chosen to stay at home. I was so excited. Having a girl's day out wasn't something I had been able to do since my mom had died 4 years ago, so saying I was eager to go would be an understatement. When my aunt was finally ready to go, I bounced out of the house and rushed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Wow, someone's enthusiastic," she laughed, watching me with amusement as I hurried her to start driving. "Before we go shopping, I just have to nip into the corner shop to get this week's newspaper, is that ok?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Let's go!"

Katherine giggled to herself as she set the car into drive; Camille really was her sister's daughter.

5 minutes later and we had pulled up outside the supermarket. My aunt had told me exactly what to buy and had given the exact amount of change so I couldn't buy anything else, she knew me too well sometimes. I was currently making my way into the store, looking for the magazine aisle. It wasn't until I had chosen the newspaper and was heading to the till to pay when I saw something or someone that caught my eye. I stopped for a second, just staring in amazement. It was him, I was positive. He looked half asleep and thoroughly miserable, but I could have bet on my life it was him. His messed up morning hair still had its sexy appeal and his loud yawn proved he was still not a morning person. I was just about to go over to him, when I realised he had left the shop. He had gotten his items and had left the store without looking back, he hadn't even seen me.

Logan's POV:

I was still angry. I had no idea why my mom had decided 10am on a Saturday would be the best time to bake a cake, but she had, and as a result I was currently wandering down the street in a hoodie and sweatpants muttering angry insults to myself. The streets were busy but I felt like I was in my own little world. I barely noticed as my half-conscious self, took me to the items I needed. I was waiting at the till when I saw someone staring at me. I glanced over and was astonished to see who it was. I covered up my surprised look with a fake yawn and stretch, paid the lady at the counter, and hurried out of the shop as quickly as I could.

**Hi guys, so to be honest, we dont really know how well this story is going. There is soo much we have planned but it's taking a while to get to the main story, you'll just have to bare with us.**

**We wanted to get this story going so weve posted the first 3 chapters in 2 days. We hope people are enjoying to so far. The next chapter the other guys will be in it, we hope. Please don't forget to review, they're much appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, can't believe how fast we are updating this! We hope you're all enjoying it. Thank you soo much to the people who have reviewed, thats what inspires us to keep writing :) This is by far our longest chapter yet, its mostly about the guys.. We hope you like it! :D**

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 4:**

Camille's POV: 

I can't believe I've just seen him, after all this time, and he hadn't even noticed me. Part of me wanted to believe he had seen me, but I think that was just the part of me that was still in complete shock and longed for that to be true. I had been here less than a day and I had seen Logan, I now knew he was still in Minnesota. I hurriedly bought the newspaper and ran out the shop with ever intent of talking to him.

As I existed the shop, I was just in time to spot a small, hooded figure crossing to the path on the other side of the road and making his way around the corner. I sighed and made my way back to my aunts car, which was parked in the store car park. I had thought about following Logan, finding out how far away he lived from my Aunty Katherine's and possibly saying hello, but I decided against it. A part of me still felt he had spotted me, but if he had he would have said hello, wouldn't he?

As I entered my aunt's car, she looked at me with slight puzzlement. My face must have shown my internal battle I was having with myself about Logan.

"What happened?" she asked. "It looks like you've just walked into a glass door!" Katherine chuckled.

I didn't know whether to tell her. She knew who Logan was and had met him a few times when she had decided to stay at our house. She didn't know what had happened last year though. I had never told her the reason behind me and Logan breaking up, and she definitely didn't know he lived just a few streets away from her. I decided it was probably best to just tell her the truth, I trusted her and her opinion may be quite useful.

I took a deep breath, "Well you know last year when I was dating Logan Mitchell?" I started quietly.

"The smart, funny lad? I liked him. Didn't you two break up though?"

"Yeah we did. But I never really got around to telling you why."

I saw my aunts ears pick up automatically, she loved gossip and I knew so was definitely curious about Logan. She was surprised last year when I unexpectedly announced me and Logan had broken up. I had never given a reason; just that he was having "family problems."

"Well the reason we broke up was because his dad got a job promotion and so he moved to Minnesota with his family." I explained sadly.

There was a pause. "And let me guess, you've just seen him?"

I nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

"Why didn't you say hi to him?"

"He walked away before I could." I replied truthfully.

"But you really want to see him, don't you?"

"More than anything." I sighed.

My aunt seemed to be in deep thought for a while. The silence was intense. I kept thinking about how much I regretted not calling him over or following him down the street. I was so desperate to see him, and the one chance I was given, I let him slip. And in a few days time, me and dad will be heading back to Texas where I doubt I will ever get a chance like this again.

Logan's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I had just seen Camille, MY Camille, here in Minnesota! I had completely forgotten her aunty and uncle lived here, but I never even dreamt about seeing her on such an unexpected occasion. I hated myself right now though. I still loved her more than anything, she was all I thought about for the past year, and yet I hadn't stopped to talk to her, not even to ask her how she was, what an idiot! I knew deep down that the reason was down to being scared. Scared that once I had spoken to her, she would make my longing increase. I had tried so hard to forget about her, but I couldn't, she was just perfect in every way, and I couldn't take the thought of having to say goodbye to her again, I just couldn't do it.

As I arrived at my house, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took off my shoes, dumped the shopping on the kitchen table and ran upstairs to answer the call. Before I picked up, I checked the caller ID.

"Hey James," I answered wearily.

"Hi Logan, What's up man? You sound really down."

"Umm, nothing. Just thinking about stuff, you know?"

"Care to explain?" James sounded slightly worried.

Logan had known James for pretty much the whole time since he had been in Minnesota. They had met through one of James' friends, Kendall, who so happened to sit next to Logan in Chemistry. James and Logan had quickly hit it off when they both tried out for the college hockey team at the same time. Logan had decided to try out for many different sports teams as a way to keep his mind off Camille. He wasn't surprised when he had been rejected from most of them, he had never been very sporty, but he had found that he somehow had a natural talent and love for ice hockey. Since then, Logan had become best friends with Kendall and James, along with their other friend Carlos. The boys had spent most nights and weekends together, along with seeing each other in college too, somehow they found they never got bored of each other though.

Each guy had their own personality and their own special something they brought to their little friendship group.

Firstly there was Kendall Knight; he was the strong, handsome leader. He was the captain of the hockey, basketball, football and baseball team. He was hoping to play for the Minnesota Wilds and everyone at college knew he would be scouted soon. Kendall was very loyal to his family and friends and would do anything for them. He enjoyed taking the leadership role in both the sports teams and their friendship group; he was very good at ensuring everyone was ok and got worried when he thought something was wrong. However, he was definitely the calmest of the group and liked to keep his life slow and steady.

Then there was the opposite of Kendall, Carlos Garcia. Carlos was very much an adrenaline junkie. He loved taking risks and trying out new, extremely dangerous stunts. Carlos, who was also on the hockey team as their goalkeeper, had a crazy obsession with his hockey helmet. He still used the helmet his dad had given him 5 years ago and it was his most prized possession. Kendall had no problem with the hyperactive boy wearing his hockey helmet wherever he went, he felt better knowing the helmet would protect Carlos whilst he carried out his wild dares. Like Logan, Carlos had no aspiration to go into hockey as a career; instead he planned to join the police force alongside his father. Carlos had a natural ability to make people feel better, he was very good at caring for people and everyone knew he would make a great police officer.

Next there was James Diamond; the pretty boy. It was well known that James had dated 99% of the girls at their college, the other 1% being friends ex's or completely unattractive losers. Logan believed James' head was full of air sometimes, utterly oblivious to the world around him, only concentrating on his stunning looks, cocky attitude and finding the next hot girl he would date. Other times though, James could be the greatest friend in the world, he was easy to talk to and had all the right things to say. As much as an attention-seeker James was, he was also very protective over his friends. If someone even thought about hurting them, James would make sure they would not live much longer.

Finally, there was Logan Mitchell; the little nerdy kid from Texas. Kendall, James and Carlos had all admitted it had felt like something was missing from their friendship group before they had met Logan, but now that thought was gone and their group was complete. Logan was the intelligent one, the one they turned to when they were stuck with anything, and Logan always had time to help. He enjoyed the feeling of knowing he had assisted someone, whether it was with homework or if one of them just needed a chat. Logan had a very shy personality. When he had originally moved to Minnesota, he had found it very hard to make new friends. He had been a complete loner until the first time Kendall had asked him if he could explain the chemistry homework. From that moment on, they found they got on very well with each other and a few days later Kendall introduced Logan to James and Carlos. They took to Logan immediately, and they all agreed four was much better than three.

Logan trusted James and decided it was best to tell him, his opinion might be useful seeing he had so much experience with girls. Logan had never properly told the guys about Camille, just that he had dated a girl for 2 years and he had been forced to break up with her when he had moved to Minnesota. The boys had constantly questioned Logan about this girl, but he never told them any information, he could be rather stubborn when he wanted to be.

Logan sighed, wondering the best way of explaining his situation to James, "Ok, you know that girl I dated last year?"

"Ooo, the mystery girl? The one you don't stop talking about?" James smirked over the phone.

"No, the one you guys don't stop pestering me about," retorted Logan

James chuckled. "Anyway, carry on."

"Well, I saw her." Logan wanted to be as straight forward as possible.

James was quiet for a moment, "I thought she lived in Texas?"

"She does, I think she came to visit her aunty, I forgot she lived in Minnesota."

"Oh," replied James surprised, "Did you say hello to her?"

"No, I panicked and walked away, and now I completely regret it."

"Do you know where her aunty lives?" asked James.

"No," I replied sadly.

"Oh, don't worry dude, these things always turn out ok. I'll talk to you more about it on Monday, okay?"

"Sure," I sighed, James was right, maybe things would turn out ok. "See ya."

"Bye."

And with that I hung up the phone and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't get my mind to stop thinking about Camille, she had looked absolutely stunning today, just like always, and I was only just realizing exactly how much I missed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or is just reading this story.. It really means a lot to us. We hope you keep enjoying it as much as we love writing it Now, on with the chapter …**

**Disclaimer: We don't know why we do these, but you never know.. ONE DAY we MAY own a bit of BTR, but probably not :(**

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 4:**

Camille's POV: 

After my unexpected meeting with Logan, I told my aunty I wasn't really in the mood for shopping anymore, she understood and started driving us back home. As I watched the Minnesota houses fly past my car window, I couldn't help but wonder if any of these houses were Logan's. I hated myself for thinking about him so much. I had come to the conclusion that he had definitely seen me, but for some unknown reason he had completely ignored me, why though? He must have moved on, and as much as I hated to admit it, I knew he would eventually, I just wish I could too, but I couldn't.

Before I knew it, my Aunt Katherine had already pulled up in the driveway and had started getting out of the car. As soon as she opened the front door, I raced upstairs and shut myself in my bedroom; I really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. I started pacing around my room, thinking about Logan and how I should just forget him; I was clearly just living in a dream world. For the past year I had imagined that the next time me and Logan meet, we would carry on where we had left off, showing our undying love for each other. But that love was dying, in fact it was already dead, and thinking about Logan continuously just wasn't worth it. On Monday, me and dad would be heading back home to Texas and that would definitely put it to an end.

A few hours later I heard my aunt calling me down for tea, had I really been shut up in my room all day? I hadn't felt hungry at dinnertime, but now it was 6pm and I was starving. I slowly made my way downstairs and helped dad set the table. Whilst we were eating, dad and Katherine kept asking to see if I was ok, I wasn't talking much which was rather unusual for me, so they were starting to get concerned. I told them I was ok for the hundredth time and they finally dropped the subject.

Straight after tea, I headed back up to my room and started settling down for bed. Even though it was only 8pm, I still felt exhausted and decided sleeping would be the best way to get Logan out of my mind.

Sunday Morning:

I woke up to the sound of my aunt talking rather loudly on the phone to someone downstairs. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and realised it was 1pm; I was surprised that my dad hadn't woke me up sooner. I slowly got out of bed and made my way sleepily to the bathroom. I decided to start the day with a nice, refreshing shower. I hadn't spent much time with my aunty whilst I had been here and felt bad that I ruined our shopping day together yesterday. I decided today I would make it up to her and we could spend the whole day together.

After getting out of the shower, towel drying my hair and slipping into some comfy sweatpants and t-shirt, I quietly made my way downstairs. As I entered the living room, I could still hear my aunty on the phone; yes I took quick showers, but man, that women could talk forever! I made my way silently into the kitchen to grab some breakfast when something my aunty said made me stop and listen.

"… yes, oh yes… Camille will love that! Thank you so much!.. I can't wait to tell her. Yes that's fine. So, Monday then? That's great, thanks again. Really appreciate it. Bye." My aunt put the phone down and was surprised to see me in the living room doorway, wearing a confused look and waiting for an explanation. She looked at me for a while, a grin slowly appearing on her face. Then, she called for my dad who came in through the back-door, wearing gardening gloves and holding a trowel.

He looked at Katherine and asked, "So, what did they say?"

"They said yes!" she replied excitedly.

"When will she start?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Does Camille know?" asked dad.

They seemed to be caught up in their excited conversation, forgetting I was still in the room, so I decided to remind them, "I am still here, you know? Fancy telling me what's so exciting that's happening on Monday and involves me?"

My dad went over to stand next to my aunt and looked at me with a steady gaze. My aunt however was bouncing on the balls of her feet with enthusiasm; clearly she couldn't wait to tell me the oh-so interesting news.

"Camille, I know these past few years have been hard for you," my dad started softly, "losing your mother and being an only child must have been pretty tough." Well it was, but I didn't see how this conversation could get exciting, at the moment it was just rather depressing. "Camille, how would you like to live with your Aunty Katherine, here in Minnesota?"

My jaw dropped, I had NOT been expecting that! "Wait, what?" I stuttered.

"Live with me!" My aunt replied eagerly. "I know you miss your girly days and things you did with your mom, I miss doing those things with her too, and I know I'm not a replacement for her, I'll never be as great as she was, but I'll do my best... What do you say?"

I honestly had no idea what to say. I would have to leave Texas, which was and always will be my home. I would be leaving the memories and friends I had built there. Part of me was thinking that this is how Logan must have felt a year ago, but then again, he didn't have a choice, I do. Then I remembered why Logan had left in the first place, it had been his dads decision. "Dad, what are you doing? Are you going to stay here with me?" I asked him nervously, feeling like a little kid. I didn't know whether I would be able to live without my dad, he had been with me through everything and the thought of moving away from him scared me.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a gentle embrace, I knew the answer before he even opened his lips, "No poppet, I have to carry on with my work in Texas. But I'll come over every month to see you, I promise."

"But what about my friends? What about college?" I asked as I pulled away from the hug and looked over at my aunt.

"I was just on the phone to the local college, they said they would love to have you as a student. They have very good sports facilities there and I know that's important to you. And you can still keep in touch with your old friends, and I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends at your new college."

Part of my really wanted to stay in Texas, to go back home like I intended, and carry on living my life, joking with my childhood friends about the lack of cute boys in the area and staying up all night watching horror movies with my dad. However, there was also a part of me that wanted something new, that knew this opportunity was a chance I should take or at least try. I knew living with my aunt would be fun. She was right, I did miss my mom a lot and being able to do girly stuff, stuff I couldn't do with my dad. I took a deep breath, I didn't know if I was making the right decision or not, but I knew I would find out soon. "Okay," I said quietly.

"Okay?" asked my dad.

"Okay, I'll stay in Minnesota. And who knows? It may help me out with my basketball career." I smiled.

There was a minute of awkward silence while my dad and Katherine stared at me, unable to register my acceptance to their plan. Then, at the same time, the penny must have dropped and I was squashed into a tight embrace by both adults.

"Wait a second," I said, pulling away from their crushing hugs, "What about my clothes and stuff? I only packed for the weekend."

"We'll buy new stuff!" My aunt answered excitedly.

"ALL new stuff?" I gasped.

"Yep, you need some pretty clothes for your new school; I see a lot of cute guys walking past my window you know." She winked.

"But I start school tomorrow!" I reminded her.

"Guess we'll have to go now then, we'll get some food whilst were out" And with that she grabbed my arm, and lead me to the front door, picking up her car keys on the way. I guess I was going to get my day shopping with my Aunt after all.

**So guys, this is where the story really starts. We hope you like it, chapter 6 will be up soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, we apologise for the late update, I could have sworn I had posted this, obviously I hadn't though We just want to THANK YOU all again for the reviews They are what keeps us writing, along with the alerts all everything else Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 6:**

Camille's POV: 

It was Monday morning and I was terrified. Today I was starting my new college and I had butterflies in my stomach. Last night I had spent 2 hours picking out an outfit to wear. It was currently 8:15am and I was in my bedroom making sure I looked alright, first impressions were everything at school. I had chosen to wear a cute floral dress, legging and red converse. My aunt had insisted I wore a jacket over the top, so I flung my brown leather coat on and headed downstairs.

When I entered the living room, it seemed rather empty. My dad had left last night and it felt strange knowing I lived here and he didn't. It hadn't even been a day yet and I missed him so much already. I knew settling in to live with my aunty Katherine would take a while, but I had agreed to do this and I wasn't going to wander around missing my dad when I knew he would be visiting us in a few weeks. As I walked into the kitchen, I smelt the sweet smell of fresh pancakes wafting my way. I saw my aunty hovering over the stove, placing huge piles of pancakes onto two plates. I walked over to her and watched as she threw masses of syrup over the two piles and then handed one to me. I said thanks and made my way over to the kitchen table. Shortly, Katherine came to join me and we both indulged into our delicious breakfasts.

"So, how are you feeling?" My aunt asked happily.

"Nervous but excited, I guess" I muttered.

"Don't be nervous. You're going to make lots of new friends, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"I hope so." I replied quietly.

My aunt got up and collected our empty plates off the table and placed them into the dishwasher. She had offered to take me to and from college for the first few weeks, just so I knew my way, then I would have to walk because my aunty would have to go to work. I grabbed my new school bag my aunt had bought me and made my way outside to wait for Katherine at the car. As my aunt was locking the house, I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach get agitated and fly a little faster.

The college was only 5 minutes away in the car. From the outside, it reminded me of a prison. The building was made of grey stone bricks, with high windows and square walls; it didn't look like an appealing place at all. My aunty pulled up outside the main entrance. I sat in the car for a while, watching all the other kids. Some were stood in small groups, talking and laughing to friends, while others were rushing off to their lessons early to make sure they weren't late for the teacher. It wasn't until my aunt told me it was 8:55 did I manage to force myself out the car, I had my first lesson at 9am and I didn't fancy being late. I waved goodbye to my aunt and told her to come dead on 4pm like she had promised. She merely chuckled and told me to call her if there were any problems, and then she turned the car and headed off to work.

Narrator's POV:

It was 8:45am and Logan was slowly making his way to Kendall's house that was coincidently situated halfway between his house and college. Kendall's house was a lot more modern than Logan's; the Knight family weren't rich but they were stylish. Unlike Logan, Kendall had a sibling, a 16 year old sister called Katie. His parents were young and were up-to-date with all things electric, this meant whenever Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan chose to hang out together at each other's houses, they usually went for Kendall's. As Logan glanced in the window of the black mini convertible parked in the Knight driveway, he noticed just how tired he looked. He hadn't really slept much since he had had his second glance at Camille; she was all he had thought of since then, he had even found it difficult to finish off his algebra homework. He made his way up Kendall's front steps, rung the doorbell and waited for an answer. It wasn't long before Mrs Knight answered the door, a bright smile on her face like normal. It was a well known fact between the guys that Jen Knight was very rarely angry, another reason why they preferred hanging out at Kendall's house.

Mrs Knight studied Logan's face for a while, taking in his messy hair and light bags under his eyes. "Morning sweetie, are you feeling ok? You look a bit ill, dear?"

"No Mrs Knight, I'm fine, honest. Just busy with work and college." Logan replied sleepily. It was another well known fact that Jen Knight was an ultimate worrier; she panicked over little things like paper-cuts. The boys however secretly enjoyed this fuss, especially Carlos who had three other brothers and didn't get much attention at home.

Mrs Knight sighed, "Well if you're sure, dear. I think you need to relax a bit more though; work seems to be taking its toll."

"Mom, stop making fun of how Logan looks. We tell him everyday he's hideous, you don't need to tell him too." Kendall had appeared at his moms shoulder. Mrs Knight only came up to the tall blondes chin. Kendall enjoyed joking with his mom about his height because he knew how touchy she was about being so small.

"Kendall, stop being so rude. I don't know why you put up with him, Logan. I'm surprised he has any friends at all." Mrs Knight teased. This was a perfect example of the Knight family, they messed with each other all the time but it was only because they were all so close. They all treated Logan, Carlos and James as part of their family too, as all the other parents did with Kendall.

"Aww, Logie knows I'm only joking. Love you really Logie-Bear." Kendall smirked. As he walked past his mom to get out the house, he threw an obvious wink at Logan. Logan hated it when people called him "Logie," it was what his parents called him sometimes, and the guys knew just how much it annoyed him; that's exactly why those chose to call him it.

"Alright Kendall, that's enough. Now go on, you're going to be late for class." Mrs Knight smiled. "Bye guys."

"Bye mom,"

"Bye Mrs Knight."

Kendall and Logan leisurely made their way to the college's front gate. It wasn't far from Kendall's house, only a 5 minute walk on a slow day like today, so they got there at 8:50am. As expected, James and Carlos were already at the gates waiting for them to arrive. This had been their morning routine since Kendall and Logan had found out they had lived so close together. Logan would walk around to Kendall's in the morning and then they would meet James and Carlos at the college gates. It was rather lucky that James and Carlos also lived pretty close together. In the mornings James walked round to Carlos' house before making their way to college, they usually arrived before Logan and Kendall because Carlos was such an energetic walker.

When Kendall and Logan arrived, James and Carlos appeared to be in a loud discussion about what the colour of toast should look like, pretty normal for James and Carlos.

"It shouldn't be dark at all, that's how you know it's burnt!" argued James.

"Not burnt-dark, you moron, just light-dark; so you know it's toasted properly. Why would you have it a light colour? That's just bread, James!"

"No its not, it has to be a sandy colour. You just make horrible toast!"

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, this argument was so pointless but it didn't surprise them.

Kendall sighed, "Guys, it doesn't matter, everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

James looked like he was about to argue when he was interrupted by Logan, "Now, let's get to class, its 9:55, we don't want to be late for lesson."

Kendall, James and Carlos all rolled their eyes; trust Logan to make sure they were on time for class. They all waved goodbye and with that they departed for their separate lessons. Logan to algebra, James to drama, Carlos to english and Kendall to sports theory.

Camille's POV:

I had successfully found my way to the front reception. The lady at the desk gave me my timetable and locker key. She told me roughly where my locker was and pointed me in the direction of my first class, Sports Theory in room L19 with Mr Cooper. I took a quick glance at my watch, it was 9:05 already and I was late. I quickly followed the signs that took me to the right corridor. I noticed the deserted hallways of the college were narrow and lined with boring, grey lockers, they matched with the rest of the building perfectly. I slowly approached room L19 and felt my never-ending butterflies squirm uncomfortably inside me. I took a deep breath to try and slow my breathing, it was now or never and I couldn't wait outside the classroom all day, I was already 10 minutes late.

I raised a shaky hand and gently pushed to wooden door open. I slowly edged my way into the classroom, knowing all the class' eyes were on me, feeling my face glow bright red. I looked around and saw four rows of desks facing a white board at the front of the room. Stood in front of the board was a young man; he had brown shoulder-length hair and looked like he definitely worked out a lot. This must be Mr Cooper.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Erm, yeah. I'm new here. My name's Camille Roberts." I replied nervously.

Mr Cooper walked over to his desk and looked at some papers. "Oh yes, I see you're on my register. Why don't you come in and sit down next too.." He looked up and glanced around for an empty seat. "..Ah Mr Knight. I'm sure he'll be able to help you catch up with where were up to." He pointed at the only seat available in the whole room; it was next to a skinny boy, who had gorgeous green eyes and a friendly grin on his face.

I slowly made my way to the back of the room where the boy was sat on his own. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me, as though they were inspecting me for approval. I was thankful when Mr Cooper started talking to the class again, continuing with his bones and joints lesson, like he had been before I had interrupted. As I sat down I noticed the boy was staring at me with confusion.

"Can I help you?" I joked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He smiled. "You just look familiar, have I met you before?"

I studied the boy's features, from his blue beanie that covered his dirty blonde hair, to his skinny jeans and stylish vans shoes; he definitely didn't look familiar to me. "Erm, I don't think so. Sorry. I'm Camille by the way." I said shyly, holding out my hand.

He took it and gave it a firm shake, "Kendall," he replied boldly, "Kendall Knight."

**So here is chapter 6.. We would LOVE to hear what you think of where this story is going, now you KINDA know the plot **

**If you didn't notice, we used two different writing methods in this chapter, 1****st**** person view or narrators view, please can you tell us which method you prefer, it would help us A LOT!**

**Thanks again, Suzi and Megan **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya :) Sorry about the slow updates, were both pretty busy at college. Megan has 2 assignments in for Thursday which she hasn't started yet, but she decided this was more important :) We break up on Thursday so hopefully we'll be able to write more over Christmas.. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BTR RELATED! (This is soooooo upsetting!)**

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 7:**

Camille's POV: 

Kendall Knight was lovely. I never thought that within my first hour of being at my new college I would have met someone I really enjoyed talking to and got on with so well. It wasn't like I had a crush on him or anything, I still couldn't quite get my mind off Logan for some reason, but I was just happy to know I had made a really good friend. Kendall was so easy to talk to and it turns out we have quite a lot in common. We both have a love for sports, we've both moved to Minnesota from our hometowns, and we both have amazing friends who we would do anything for. Kendall was a genius when it came to sports theory classes. He told me it was one of the only subjects he actually had any interest in. He spent most of the lesson explaining what kind of things they had covered in the year so far and let me copy his notes he had made during the sessions. After that, we had spent the rest of the lesson asking each other questions about ourselves and laughing at Mr Cooper's random choice of shoes.

Kendall was halfway through telling me a story about the time him and his friends got kicked off the ice rink, when the bell signalling class had finished rung out in the hallway.

"I'll have to finish telling you the story some other time." Kendall laughed as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, getting ready to leave the classroom.

"I look forward to it." I smirked.

"Hey, it's a good story." He teased as we started heading towards the door, "Anyway, what lesson do you have next?"

I pulled my newly crumpled timetable out of my bag. "Erm.. Physics with Mr Watson. What do you have?"

"Chemistry with Miss Healey." He replied, looking slightly down-hearted.

I paused for a second before asking nervously, "Well, do you mind if I hang out with you at lunch? I don't really know anyone else."

Kendall seemed like a popular boy, I don't really know why I asked him, he probably didn't want to, but it was worth a shot. I shocked and pleased when he replied a moment later with, "Sure, id love for you to meet my friends."

I smiled up at him, "Really?"

"'Course, how about we meet at your locker after lesson? Where is your locker?"

"Erm, second floor, number 163." I recited from the locker key the receptionist had given me earlier that morning.

"Great, that's right near my friends," he cried excitedly.

"No way? Well I'll see you both later then," I smiled. "Bye Kendall, and thank you!" I headed off in the direction of my next lesson.

"No need to thank me. And you're heading the wrong way, you know. Miss Healey's classrooms that way." He laughed, pointing in the opposite way I was going.

I blushed, totally embarrassed. I turned around and walked past Kendall, sticking my tongue out at him and started walking off again, but this time in the right direction.

Logan's POV:

After my algebra lesson, I met up with James and we slowly started making our to our english lesson together. I had been eager to talk to James all weekend; he was the only one I had told about my brief meeting with Camille. It wasn't long before we were sat in our usual seats at the back of the boring classroom. As soon Mr Thompson started addressing the class, James brought the subject up. "So?" He asked.

"So what?" I replied, completely baffled by his random question.

"So, tell me about this girl! The mysterious childhood sweetheart you refuse to talk about."

I scoffed, "I do not refuse to talk about her!"

"Yes you do, you always go bright red when one of us brings her up or asks about her, like you are doing right now in fact." James smirked.

"I do not!" I whispered angrily. I was already regretting speaking to James about it; he was too cocky and so big-headed sometimes. "I only do that when you and Carlos start making kissy faces at me!"

"What? We do not!" He placed a hand over his heart, looking upset, but the effect was ruined by the massive grin that appeared on his face a few seconds later.

I sighed loudly, "You do! But, anyway, do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes!" James replied eagerly, wiggling himself into a comfy position on the plastic chair.

I took a deep breath and began, "Ok, well you know how I told you I hadn't spoken to my ex-girlfriend since I left Texas?"

James nodded silently, listening with full attention to my short and rather pathetic story.

"Well, I was out at the shops on Saturday, my mom wanted me to buy some stuff for her, and I just turned around for a second to check the queue behind me, and there she was, with a newspaper in her hand. I wasn't sure if she was watching me but I can be positive and say she definitely saw me. I didn't know what to do, I panicked because I thought she would be mad at me for leaving, so I quickly bought my stuff and left. Just like that. I didn't even say bye to her, James! The girl I was dating for two flipping years, the girl I was and still am in love with, I think. I don't know what to do!" It felt good for me to release my anger out, but the more I thought about Camille, the more I hated myself for not talking to her.

James was quiet for a while, just staring at me in disbelief. After about 5 minutes of sitting in thought, he finally whispered, "You're an idiot!"

"Wow, thanks James. What a great help!" I replied sarcastically.

"I just don't understand why you ran off. What moron would do that?" James was completely in shock. He clearly hadn't experienced nervousness when talking to girls before; he was always such a natural and made it look really easy, which it wasn't. Sometimes Logan wished he could be like that, but he was just too shy, especially when it came to Camille.

"I panicked, okay? You're really not helping!"

"Sorry, well don't you have her phone number still? You were always texting her when you first moved here."

"I did, but then Carlos thought it would be funny to use my phone as a hockey puck and I had to get a new one, remember? And I lost all my contacts when my phone cracked in half against the ice rink wall; I haven't spoken to her since." I answered. The memories that were filling my head started getting me upset. Who knew how many times Camille had tried to contact me since then. I felt a pang of guilt when I thought of her waiting by her phone for a text reply that would never come.

James awoke me out of my thoughts, "Well, you never know, fate might bring you two together again. After all, true love never dies." James could be very serious and very knowledgeable sometimes, and that scared me a bit.

I sighed, "Guess so."

"How about you speak to Kendall about it at lunch? He always knows what to do." James smiled sadly; he must have realised I was clearly not in the mood to be made fun of. Memories of Camille were eating me from the inside and having this conversation with James had made me even more depressed about the whole situation, I knew James was only trying to help though. Usually, when James was finished with a girl, he would easily move onto the next one, sometimes by the end of the same day. James had difficulty with the concept of having "feelings" for someone. However, he had been on many dates, taking girls out to see romantic chick-flicks and romantic-comedies, so he had a lot of expertise in that area.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in my front pocket. I quickly glanced at Mr Thompson to make sure he wasn't looking, and then looked down to see the text was from Kendall. I opened it quickly and read it, then I gazed up at James who was attempting to read the text over my shoulder. I slowly closed the message and put the phone back in my pocket.

"That was from Kendall. We're meeting at my locker after lesson for lunch."

**SO, that was chapter 7 Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW, if you can. It's such a great feeling when you do, and also the alerts and favourites… You guys rock! THANK YOU!**

**We also want to give a special THANKS to ****gAbrielle Albert**** for a lovely PM that made our days special! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi.. We both know we suck at updating. We have an excuse though, Megan's been in the hospital a lot recently 'cause she has some complicated disease I can't spell. Anyway, were together again now so we MAY be able to get 2 chapters written today, if we don't get distracted. **

**Also, I was going to say about my other story, The Diamond Thief, which I MAY continue after this one, thanks to the lovely ANON reviewer who commented on it and said I should.. But I haven't decided yet… **

**Disclaimer: If was up to us, Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos would be sat with us right now, giving us cute bear hugs… but it's not because WE DO NOT OWN THEM! **

**Warning: May contain strong language and sex references. **

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 8:**

Camille's POV:

My physics lesson came and went; nothing interesting happened. I met Mr Watson, a thin, strict man who told me to sit at the back of the class, on my own. I spent most of the class ignoring the stares and glances I got from the rest of the students, and just concentrating on meeting Kendall and his friends at dinner. As excited as I was about seeing Kendall again, I couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting his friends. During the sports theory class, Kendall had spoken about them a lot. He told me about some of the crazy adventures they had gotten up to in the past year, from what I could tell, all the boys were very close. Unfortunately for me, Kendall hadn't mentioned any of their names, I made a mental note to myself to remember to ask him before we meet them, otherwise that would be super embarrassing.

Before I knew it, I heard the bell ring signalling the end of the class. I decided to pack my things up slowly and leave the room at the end, just to avoid any unwanted attention. I was about to leave the classroom, when I suddenly felt myself become crowded. I looked up to see 3 large boys stood in front of me, smirking. They were obviously popular, not like Kendall, but the popular I was trying to stay away from. They all wore black leather jackets and baggy jeans, a sign that they thought they were "hard." These were the boys that had been looking at me all lesson.

I straightened up and leered at them, showing I wasn't scared. Id handled idiots like these in my last school and I wasn't going to be known as a push over on my first day. "Hmm.. Can I help you? Do you want a picture or something?"

All the boys laughed. The tallest and cockiest boy stepped forward; he was probably the ring-leader of their little pack. "Is it just too much to ask for the name of the new girl? You never introduced yourself and we were just curious." He replied innocently.

"Camille." I stated, glaring at him.

"Well hi Camille. I'm Jake. This is Rob," He pointed to the beefy guy on his left, "and this is Mason." He nodded to the small, skinny boy on his right. "We just wanted to welcome you to the College." He held out his hand as his smirk got wider. I couldn't help but notice the way he kept looking me up and down, I felt myself unconsciously pull my dress down a bit more. It wasn't until I looked up again did I see the back of a tall, muscular boy with blonde locks leaning against the wall in the hallway outside the classroom.

"Well that's nice of you, but I'm going now. Bye." I answered quickly, ignoring his held out hand. Pulling the backpack over my shoulder, I rushed past the guys and outside to meet Kendall, who hadn't noticed me because he was busy texting on his phone. "Erm.. Hi" I said nervously, giving him a gentle poke on the shoulder.

He looked up, startled to see me there. "Oh, hey. What took you so long?"

Just as I was about to answer, the three guys came strolling out the classroom. As soon as Kendall saw them, he pulled himself up to his highest height and gave them the angriest death glare I had ever seen. I turned to look at Jake, Rob and Mason, all of which had done the same thing.

Jake started taking steps towards Kendall, who refused to back down and ignored the sound of Rob and Mason cracking their knuckles over on the other side of the corridor. "Oh, Camille.. I see you've made friends with this loser." He sneered, his dark eyes never leaving Kendall's.

Kendall scowled. "I see you've been eyeing up all the new girls again, Gunner. Too bad Camille's too smart to swoop down to your low standards. That's if you have any standards at all. I hear the last girl you had in bed was Zoe Bucket." He smirked.

"At least I can get girls into my bed, Knight. I heard Taylor's still you're first." With that Rob and Mason burst out laughing.

Kendall's face slackened, but the glare never left. "That's because I actually care about Jo's feelings, unlike you."

"I cared about Jo. She loved me more than she'll ever love you, Knight. But she was just so boring; I wanted someone who could keep me more… entertained."

"Too bad you haven't found her yet. Otherwise you wouldn't have slept with every fricking girl in the school!"

Kendall was so angry. The comments about this Jo girl were really upsetting him, I could tell by the way his fists had curled into balls; he wasn't going to be able to contain his temper much longer. I decided we should get away from Jake and his stupid cronies, maybe Kendall's friends would be able to calm him down.

I grabbed Kendall's shoulder and started to gently push him down the corridor. I didn't really know which way we should be going, but I figured any way was better than standing here and waiting for the fight to get physical. "Come on, Kendall. Let's just go."

"Yeah Kendall, run back to your girly friends and your little slaggy girlfriend." Jake called door the hallway.

I felt Kendall try and turn and run at him, but I kept my grip and carried on marching him towards the door at the end of the corridor. Luckily for us, Jake and his friends had headed off in the opposite direction. Once we had passed the doors and started heading downstairs to my locker, I slowly released my grip on Kendall. "Are you okay?" I asked nervously, trying not to anger him up again.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He replied, clearly embarrassed about the whole thing. He was staring at the ground and refused to look at me.

"It's okay. But you're gonna have to look up and tell me where we're going, because I have no idea."

He smiled. "It's not that far away." He replied simply.

We silently made our way around the college. I wanted to ask Kendall about Jo and who she was but I knew now wasn't the best time. Then I remembered the question I needed to ask him, "Erm Kendall?"

"Yeah." He looked over at me, the friendly gleam back in his eyes. It was good to see he was more relaxed now, maybe knowing he was seeing his friends helped.

"Erm.. What are your friends called?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled. "I'll introduce you when we get there." He looked up and spotted to a group of 3 boys huddled around a locker, "There they are now."

**Sorry about this being such a short chapter, we just thought an update was needed ASAP. So here you go! ;)**

**We hope you like it. We don't really know where half of this chapter came from, but we have an idea for later on which involves Jake so we had to introduce him somehow.**

**THANK YOU for all the PMs, reviews, alerts and everything else! Can't believe people are still enjoying this story.. Hope you like this chapter too** :)


	9. Chapter 9

**It's actually hard to believe we're already on chapter 9.. We're enjoying writing this story so much and we hope you are too.**

**Anyway, we're sure this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, so let the story continue :)**

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 9:**

Logan's POV:

Our English lesson was over, finally. All I had thought about was Camille for the whole lesson, not that it mattered because I knew everything the teacher was talking about anyway. James had decided it was best to leave me to my thoughts and had started chatting up the girl on the next table, by the end of the lesson, he had her phone number and they had already planned their first date.

Currently, we were slowly making our way out of the classroom and down the corridor. We had arranged to meet Carlos outside his drama class and then we were going to walk to my locker together to meet Kendall. We spotted Carlos waiting by a water fountain, talking to some other guys on the hockey team.

"Hey guys." Carlos cried happily as we approached.

"Hey Carlos," James replied, he also smiled and nodded at Jett and Wayne, the other hockey players.

"We should be going, Kendall will already be there, his classroom isn't far from my locker." I said. We all waved bye to Jett and Wayne and headed off in the direction of the lockers. Carlos started humming a song to himself, something he tended to do when he was bored.

It didn't take long before we reached the locker. I gave James my bag as I opened it up and put my large textbooks back inside.

"Why do you always carry those books around with you? No wonder you're always complaining of a bad back." James said as he watched me refill my locker.

"I like to be prepared, okay? We've been through this before." I answered.

"James is right though, it's not good for you, especially with your skinny little arms." Carlos laughed as he poked my bicep.

It was true, I was the weakest member of the group, but it was only because I didn't play as many sports as Kendall, or work out like James and I definitely didn't have was much energy as Carlos.

Just then I spotted Kendall walking around the corner at the end of the corridor. The first thing I noticed was he wasn't alone. "There's Kendall, who's that with him?" I asked as Carlos and James looked around.

"Looks like a girl, she's cute." James observed.

"Don't think he's replacing Jo, do you?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Carlos, you ask that every time you see him with another girl. He's probably just made a new friend," I sighed. I still couldn't properly make at who the girl was, but for some reason she looked very familiar. She was walking a few steps behind Kendall and it wasn't until they were only a few steps away did I finally realise who the girl was, Camille. I felt myself froze. She was here. She was in Minnesota, at my college. Why was she here? She lived in Texas.

I had no idea what to do. I felt my cheeks start to burn up; I quickly turned and started messing with my locker, pretending to rearrange my books inside, doing my best so Camille wouldn't recognise me.

I heard Kendall introducing Camille to James and Carlos, "Hi guys, I'd like to introduce my new friend. She's moved from Texas, pretty cool, huh? Camille, this is James," he pointed to James who flashed his award-winning smile, "this is Carlos," Kendall gestured to Carlos who was smiling and politely said hi, "and this is,"

"Oh gosh.. here it comes" I thought to myself. What was the possibility of this happening? 100,000 to 1? I felt butterflies in my stomach as I slowly closed my locker, still not being able to look at her properly.

"Logan?" I heard her ask quietly.

I turned around and looked at my friends. They were staring in disbelief between me and Camille. I slowly let my gaze move to her, still not fully meeting her eyes. She looked perfect. She was wearing a pretty dress and had light make-up that matched her sparkling brown eyes. Her hair was left natural, bouncy and curly. She hadn't changed at all; she was still my definition of flawless.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes concentrated on a speck of dirt just to the left of her shoes. "Hi." I muttered.

"Erm.. Are we missing something?" James asked, slightly amused by the way my face had turned into a ripe tomato.

"No." I said quickly. I took my bag from James and hurriedly turned toward the exit of the college, "I have to go, stomach ache." And with that I left, leaving Kendall, Carlos, James and Camille all in a complete state of shock.

Camille's POV:

He had done it again. He had left with no explanation. I was so angry at him right now, and yet part of me wished I had chased after him. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I almost turned to find the nearest bathroom to cry my eyes out.

"Camille?" Kendall asked, wrapping an arm around me. "How do you know Logan?"

I had no idea how to explain, I had not expected to be put in this position, and it was only because Logan was too chicken to face me. "Long story," I stated, eyes never leaving the spot where Logan had disappeared around a few seconds before.

"We have time." He said gently.

"Why don't we find a table in the lunchroom, then you can explain. Plus, I can get food too," suggested Carlos happily.

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach? Stop being so selfish." James cried, slapping Carlos on the arm.

"Says the guy who spends most of his day talking to his mirror?" Carlos argued.

Kendall groaned, "Guys! Stop!"

James stopped the come-back that he was about to return. "Fine, let's get a table at the canteen. Are you up for that Camille?" He asked gently.

I sighed. "Sure, but I'm not very hungry."

The guys led me to the canteen. It wasn't a very big room but about 20 tables had been squashed inside to provide a decent amount of seats for the students. We found a spare table by the window and me and Kendall went to sit down whilst James and Carlos bought food.

"Sorry about that," Kendall said, referring to James and Carlos' arguing.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "You seem to be apologising a lot today."

"Yeah, that's true. Sorry again about what happened with Jake before, he's an idiot, you should stay away from him." Kendall warned.

"I plan too. What was that argument about anyway?"

"I'll tell you my story after you tell me yours," he smirked.

"I have to wait until James and Carlos get back, you don't." I responded.

Kendall considered for a minute. "Well played, alright ill tell you" he laughed. "Basically, about 5 years ago, when I first moved to Minnesota, Jake was one of the first friends I made."

"You and Jake were friends?" I interrupted, finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah, good friends too. But in my defence, I was only 13 so I didn't know he would grow to be such a moron. Anyway, when we were about 15 Jake started dating Jo, Jo is my girlfriend by the way. I think Jake and Jo dated for about a year, he slept with her and then he moved on. I had seen him do it to tons of girls before, but he broke Jo's heart. I knew it was wrong and I wasn't going to stand for it any more, I comforted Jo. Jake wasn't too happy about that amount of time I was spending with her, or the fact I was making friends with other people. And then I think you can tell what happened next, we split apart and have hated each other's guts ever since. I got with Jo about 18 months ago, and that's when Jake really started being an idiot, he even tried threatening me. Truthfully, I think he still has some feels for Jo, he'd never admit it though."

I was quiet for a while, taking in what Kendall had just told me. "Do you think Jo would ever go back to him?"

"Oh no. She hates him. Jo really liked Jake, but he just used her."

At that moment James and Carlos came staggering back to their seats, arms piled high with food. They dumped their food on the table and sat down opposite me and Kendall.

"So, what have you been talking about?" James asked, opening a packet of fruit smackers and stuffing some into his mouth. He gestured to the stack, offering some to us.

I shook my head, "No thanks, and Kendall was just explaining the Jo and Jake story."

"Jake's a loser." Carlos said, stuffing some chocolate into his mouth.

James nodded, "You can say that again," he agreed.

"Jake's a loser," Carlos repeated.

"Dude, it's a figure of speech!" James said, slapping Carlos on the arm.

"Well don't ask me to repeat myself then!"

"Do they always argue?" I whispered to Kendall.

"Yep, pretty much." He sighed. He turned towards James and Carlos, "Guys, don't you want to hear how Camille knows Logan?"

That got their attention. Great, now they were all looking at me. "Erm.." I really didn't know where to start, I didn't know how much Logan had said, if he had even mentioned me at all that was. "Well you know Logan moved from Texas last year," I began.

"How do you know that?" Carlos interrupted, "Have you been stalking him? Are you from the FBI?"

"Carlos! Let her finish, she hasn't even started yet." Kendall said. James just looked deep in thought, as though he was figuring out a puzzle.

"Well anyway, no I haven't been stalking him and no I'm not from the FBI." I continued. "Me and Logan were... friends back in high school."

"Then why did he run off like that?" asked Kendall. "Shouldn't he be happy to see you?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied sadly.

There was a pause. Then James suddenly stood up and pointed at me, "You're mystery girl!" he cried.

"James! Sit down, you look like an idiot and you're drawing attention!" Kendall ordered.

James' sudden outburst had indeed attracted the attention of some of the other students eating their lunch, but he didn't care. "You're her aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, James," I answered truthfully as James sat back down at the table.

Kendall and Carlos however seemed to understand, "You mean THE mystery girl? How do you know?" asked Carlos.

"Logan was telling me the other day about seeing her in the supermarket and he panicked and ran off." James explained. "That is you, isn't it?"

I was in shock. Logan had spoken about me. He mustn't have mentioned my name otherwise the guys wouldn't be referring to me as "mystery girl." I just wondered how much Logan had told James, and Kendall and Carlos for that matter. "Erm.. I guess so. What else did he say?"

"He told us a while ago that he had dated this girl in Texas for about 2 years and he loved her and he wouldn't say anything more so we had to keep pestering him. And then on Saturday I think it was, I called him to ask about hockey practise and he sounded really angry so I asked him what was up and he said he had seen you and couldn't believe it was you and he was about to talk to you but chickened out and ran off. Just this morning he was telling me how much it upset him and how much he regretted leaving."

"He regretted it?" I asked.

James nodded, "Yep, that's what he said."

I scoffed, "If he regretted it so much, why did he walk away again?"

"Erm.. I think you're asking the wrong guy there." James said innocently.

This time it was Kendall's turn for a random outburst, "I know where I'd seen you, Logan's phone!"

We all turned to look at Kendall who was staring at me as if I was made of gold. "What?" I asked.

"You know in sports theory when I said I recognised you from somewhere? It was that time when we were searching through Logan's pictures and I recognised you from one of his photos."

"He still has photos of me on there? And yet he never answered my texts or calls?" I cried.

James piped up, "Oh, that's because Carlos broke his phone and all his contacts were deleted. I'm guessing he had saved the photos onto his computer or something, and then reloaded them back onto his new phone."

"I bet he stares at photos you before he goes to sleep," joked Carlos.

"Carlos, that's not helping." Kendall whispered.

Just then the lunch bell rung, dinner was over and I still had two more lessons to attend before I could go home and tell this to my aunt.

"What are your afternoon lessons?" Kendall asked.

I took out my timetable, "Sports and IT," I replied, slowly getting up from my chair.

The others followed, "So do I." Kendall responded, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

"Bye guys," I called to James and Carlos as I left, then I followed Kendall as he started making his way to the gym. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

**Chapter 9 complete! We decided a long chapter was necessary, so here it is, longest chapter so far :D We hope you're still enjoying this story… We'll get chapter 10 up ASAP :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**MERRY HOLIDAYS GUYS! **

**Sorry it took so long to update.. We've been busy buying presents for people. Anyway.. here's chapter 10, hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: We don't and probably never will own BTR **

**Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 10:**

Logan's POV:

I hated myself. I hated the fact I had panicked and run off… again. I just didn't know what else to do, and now it will make it even worse when I do have to see Camille and the guys. I mean, I can't bunk off school forever, or can I? I'm considering running away from home, moving to some distant country where I never have to face the guys again, or come to terms with the fact I have officially ruined my chances with Camille. I know I should be happy, overjoyed, to see Camille again but parts of me just wished I hadn't. I know it may sound stupid, but I was fine just living my life, mourning over not being able to see her, living each day with little hope and regret.

But then Saturday happened and I saw her again. All my feelings got mixed up and I turned into this hopeless mess I am now, sat alone on a park bench, missing college lessons. Usually, even if I arrive just 5 minutes late to a lesson, I panic, but now that didn't really matter to me. What mattered was not being able to come to terms with my feeling for Camille and dreading the fact she probably didn't feel the same way.

I had no idea how long I had been sat on that bench, but what I did know was my bum was starting to numb up. I slowly got up and started walking around the gardens, admiring all the beautiful flowers and the peacefulness of the atmosphere. There was no one else in the park, just me; everyone else was either at school or at work. The quiet gave me time to think, it let me clear my head and concentrate my thoughts on what I should do next. I gave myself two options.

The first option was going back to school tomorrow and greeting Camille and the guys. I would pretend nothing had happened and greet Camille as my old friend. I knew this choice would involve lots of awkward silences and questions but it would be better than avoiding them, right? I really cared about Camille and even if she didn't still love me, I still wanted to see how she was and to make sure she was ok.

The other option was to run and hide. I would stay in my bedroom until my parents forced me back into college, even then I would try to ignore Camille the best I could. However, this choice had many floors. Firstly, I wouldn't see Camille; I didn't think I could live with myself if that happened. Even if she had chosen to stay in Texas, I had told myself I would go back to visit her as soon as I could, that was how much she meant to me. Secondly, Kendall had made friends with Camille. If I was planning to see the guys, that meant I would see Camille anyway, this option clearly wasn't worth it.

I had made up my mind, I knew deep down I would never be able to stay away from Camille, especially knowing she was so close, I loved her but unfortunately that was what kept pushing us away. I was too scared to face her in the fear she would reject me. On the other hand, I knew I had to at last try, even if we were just friends, it was better than nothing I suppose.

Kendall's POV:

It was the end of college. Me, James and Carlos were all sat in my front living room. I had asked Camille if she fancied coming around too, but she had politely declined and said she wanted to talk to her aunt about something. Then she ran had off, leaving me, Carlos and James stood at the college gates. We had all mutually agreed to return back to my house. There was an unnatural silence between us; James sat staring at the soft chair which was usually occupied by Logan and Carlos was busy munching on some fruit smackers. We hadn't really spoken since finding out about Camille, but that was mainly due to the fact we all had different lessons. After about a minute or so, I decided to break the silence, "So, do you think we should try calling Logan?"

James looked over, "Do you think he'll answer? He looked pretty confused when he ran out of college this morning, and it's definitely not like him to miss classes like that."

"What do you think we should do then? I just want to see if he's ok or not, we are his friends after all."

"Kendall's right," Carlos piped up, "even if he doesn't pick up, it's worth a shot. I want to make sure he's ok too."

"Fine, but who's gonna call him?" James asked to no one in particular, "and make sure he's coming into college tomorrow."

"I'll do it," I answered, I pulled out my phone and speed dialled Logan's number. James and Carlos huddled round as I put the phone on speaker.

After a few rings, Logan picked up, "Hello?" came the answer on the other end.

"Hey Logan, it's Kendall."

"I know, I gathered that from the caller ID." Logan replied.

"Yeah, well we just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"And to make sure you were coming into college tomorrow." Carlos interjected.

Logan sighed on the other end, "Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow."

"Are you ok though?" James pressed on.

There was a short pause, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about running off like that before." Logan answered quietly.

"It's cool, we were just a little surprised." I said, "Is there anything you want to talk about? We're here for you, buddy,"

There was another pause, a slightly longer one this time, "Hmm guys?.. What did Camille say after I left?"

I thought for a moment, thinking back to the lunchtime conversation, "Nothing really, we just managed to work out she was the "mystery girl,""

"What did she say to that?" Logan questioned.

"Just that she was surprised she had been mentioned and didn't know why you kept running away." James responded.

"Oh, and we told her that you kept photos of her on your phone." Carlos sniggered.

"Carlos!" James barked, "He didn't need to know that!"

"Oh, sorry." Carlos whispered. "We didn't really, Logan, just kidding,"

"You did what?" Logan roared through the phone.

James leant over towards Carlos, "good one," he muttered sarcastically. Carlos looked over at me guiltily.

"She didn't mind though," I reassured Logan, "I think she was quite flattered actually."

"I don't believe you."

"We also explained why you hadn't been answering her texts and calls," James spoke into the phone.

Logan paused for a second, "Well, I guess that's one good thing, now she knows I haven't been ignoring her."

"Well you can tell her all of this yourself when you see her tomorrow." I told him.

"I guess so," he sighed.

"Well we'll leave you to it. Just make sure you're at my house at 8:4sam sharp tomorrow morning, I need my buddy to walk to college with."

"Ok, I'll be there, bye guys," Logan mumbled.

And with that I hung up the phone, turning towards James and Carlos.

"Well at least we know he'll be in college tomorrow," James started.

"Yeah, but he did sound rather down about the thought of seeing Camille again," I said.

"I don't know why though," Carlos thought, "It's obvious they still have feeling for each other."

"Sometimes it's hard for people to express their feelings, Carlos," I said gently. "Maybe Logan's scared incase Camille doesn't feel the same way again."

"Well if she doesn't, I could always take Logan's place," James smirked.

"James! You are NOT getting with Camille, especially when it's clear how much Logan likes her!"

"Fine, fine… It was just a joke, jeeze," James muttered under his breath, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait and see if they start speaking to each other again tomorrow." I sighed.

James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, who wants to play video games? I bet I can whoop you guys on racing again!"

**So here's chapter 10, we're not too sure on this chapter. It seems a bit fuzzy :P **

**Anyway, we were also read all our other chapters and realised the many grammar and spelling mistakes we had made, whoops.. You'll just have to bare with us if you notice anything, sorry.**

**Please review if you can Thank you **


	11. Chapter 11

**So we are REALLY sorry about not updating in a few weeks. We have some reasons. Firstly it was Christmas! :D and secondly, Megan's been in hospital for the past few days so it's been pretty hard writing.**

** Also, it would be greatly appreciated if we could get some more reviews for this, that would mean faster updates. Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

Camille's POV:

I was finally heading home. Kendall had been kind enough to invite me over after college, but I had decided to decline, I had some serious matters to discuss with my aunt. I realised now just how lucky I was to be living with her. If I had been in this situation and still living with my dad, I don't know what I would have done, although if I was still living with my dad, I wouldn't be in this mess anyway. Currently, I was sat with my Aunt Katherine as she drove us back home. It wasn't until she had let us into the house and had started brewing the kettle did she bring up the conversation of my first day.

"So, how was your day? Anything interesting happen? Meet any new friends? Any cute boys I need to tell your dad about?" She smirked as she poured milk into two tea mugs.

I sighed, this was not going to be easy. I had decided that telling my aunt about seeing Logan would be the best route to take, she had always helped me in the past and I knew she would know what to do. Once the kettle had boiled and my aunt had handed me a mug of steaming hot tea, we both sat down at the kitchen table and I began explaining my day. I told her what lessons I had had and how I had meet Kendall in sports theory, and had been stared at by Jake in physics and Kendall's heated discussion with Jake. Then I reached the part I had dreaded. "So then we went and Kendall showed me where my locker was, which happened to right next to his friends,"

"Oh that's good, you've got a locker buddy too." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered quietly whilst taking a sip of tea. "Anyway, we went down the hallway and Kendall spotted his mates gathered around a locker. He had told me about them but he hadn't told me their names so I was pretty nervous. And he started introducing them, they're all really nice and really welcoming.. kind of."

"So you get along then? That's great sweetie. What are their names?"

"Well first there's Carlos, he's really sweet and funny, and there's James who seems a bit full of himself, but is really nice too and then there's…" I couldn't finish the sentence, I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about Logan and I chose to concentrate on the table so my aunt couldn't see me blushing.

"Sorry, who was that last one? I didn't catch his name."

I took a deep breath, "Logan," I mumbled.

There was a pause whilst my aunt took this new information in. "Did you just say Logan?" she asked quietly.

I nodded silently, still focusing on the tea mug in my hands.

"As in THE Logan?" she asked again.

I nodded again.

"As in Logan Mitchell?"

"YES! THAT Logan!" I sighed. "I make one friend at college and he just so happens to be best mates with my ex boyfriend! How is that possible!"

"I don't know, sweetie. What happened when you recognised each other?"

"What do you think happened?" I muttered sadly, "He ran away, didn't he."

"Again? There is something wrong with that kid." She said shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know what to do. And the worst part was I had to explain how I knew Logan to Kendall, James and Carlos."

"What did they say about it?"

"That Logan had spoken about me before and he didn't like talking about it."

My aunt was quiet again, she finished off her tea and placed the cup down on the table, before looking at me dead on. "Camille, do you still have feelings for Logan, answer me truthfully."

I sighed, looking up at her for the first time since the conversation started, "Yes, I think I do. But nothings ever gonna happen if he keeps running away every time he sees me."

"He's probably just nervous, sweetheart. I can bet he still has feeling for you too, you know."

I scoffed, "Really? I don't think so, he wouldn't be such a wuss if he did."

"Camille, that is exactly the reason he is being a wuss. He's probably scared in case you don't feel the same way."

"He should just ask me then!" I cried.

"I know darling," she said as she stood up collecting our empty tea cups and placing them in the dishwasher, "but that's the way a boys mind works."

Tuesday Morning- Logans POV:

I started the day off the same as any other. I got up at 8am, packed my school bag with all my textbooks, just in case I needed them, went downstairs, had the pancakes my mom had made for me and at 8:40 I headed around to Kendall's house. I knocked on his front door which opened a few moments later with a surprised Kendall.

"Didn't think I'd show up?" I asked.

"I had some doubts, yes. You seemed pretty upset yesterday and not very convincing over the phone last night," he answered, after calling goodbye to his mom and shutting the front door.

We slowly started making our way to college, my eyes never leaving the ground. "I was just surprised to see Camille, that's all."

"Well she was surprised too, but she didn't run off," he reasoned.

"I know," I said quietly.

"Well, are you actually going to talk to her today? She was guttered when you left yesterday."

I considered this for a moment, "guttered?"

"Yeah, she really wants to speak to you again and all you ever do is run from her, she thinks she's done something wrong."

I wasn't really sure if Kendall was meant to be telling me this, but I'm glad he was. At least now I know I have some chance with her, all I had to do was pluck up the courage and talk to Camille. "Okay, I'll speak to her today. I want this sorted out just as much as she does."

"Good," Kendall grinned, "Cause you clearly have feeling for her."

"I do not!" I argued, cheeks blushing.

"'Course, whatever you say." Kendall winked as we saw James and Carlos stood at the college gates. "I just want you to know we're all here for you when you chicken out again."

"I will not chicken out."

"10 bucks says you will," smirked James, as we all headed into college, just in time to hear the first bell ring.

"I'll take that bet. It's okay, I believe in you Logie," Carlos piped up, patting me on the back and shaking James' hand.

"Stop calling me Logie and stop making bets on mine and Camille's relationship," I cried, whilst James and Carlos started arguing over who would win.

Kendall walked next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder, something he did when he wanted to rub in how much taller he was compared to me, "It's alright Logan, its more encouragement to talk to Camille," he grinned.

"I don't need encouragement, you'll see. I'll prove you all wrong," I said as I stormed off to my first lesson, which luckily I didn't share with any of them.

"Go get 'hem, Logan. Don't chicken out 'cause I need that $10 for lunch." Carlos called after me.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my advanced science class.

**Please don't forget to review and tell us what you think .. Thank you! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, were back! :) We were debating whether to carry on with this story, but a few more people reviewed asking to update so we did :) We hope you like it, we're not really sure where this idea came from though so bare with us.**

** Also, we'd like to apologise if the story isn't really realistic. We honestly have very little idea about what happens in American college, seeing as we both live in Manchester UK, we're sort of guessing from what we see in films and stuff, so sorry about that. **

Love Never Dies

Chapter 12:

Camille's POV:

It was 8:45am and my Aunt was currently hurrying me up to get ready for my second day at college. Today I had woken up feeling rather sorry for myself; I couldn't get Logan off my mind. If I had just called him back yesterday, then there was a chance he wouldn't have run off. Unfortunately for me, I was too scared to do that, so instead I was stuck wondering what I had done wrong, whether Logan actually wanted to see me and if I would ever speak to him again. As I got in my Aunts car, I was stuck thinking whether Logan would actually be in college today. Kendall had told me in gym that it was very unlike Logan to miss 5 minutes of a lesson, let alone half a day of classes, this told me Logan was really upset about something. Maybe seeing me again had ruined the life he had built for himself here, maybe he hated me for finding him again, and maybe he didn't want to see me after all, this thought alone was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

It was now 9:00am and I was slowly making my way through the hallways alone. I had forgotten to ask Kendall to meet me because I had been in such a rush to tell Aunt Katherine about seeing Logan and as a result, I had been walking around college for 5 minutes and it didn't take long for me to release I was lost. My mind had been too focused on Logan, I hadn't been looking at any of the signs telling me which way I should go to my first lesson and now I was confused. I slowly took out the map the receptionist had given me yesterday and studied it to determine where I was. At this moment, the college hallways were completely empty, everyone else was in lesson, so I had no one to ask. I studied the map and figured I was going the wrong way. I was just about to turn around when I heard low whispers coming from the next corridor, these were voices I recognised; Jake and his crew.

I slowly crept closer trying to figure out what they were saying but they were whispering so quietly I couldn't hear them. I peeked my head around the corner and I saw Jake, Rob and Mason all huddled together talking in low voices, clearly they didn't want to be overheard. I decided I was already late enough to my lesson so I was just about to turn when I heard Jake yell my name.

"Oi, Camille!"

"Great! Now he's coming over to talk to me." I thought, as Jake marched up with his two cronies behind him. He stood so we were less than a metre apart, I didn't back down though, I wasn't scared of him.

"What do you think you're doing? Listening into our conversations were you?" Jake spat in my face.

"No, actually, I was lost. I can honestly say I have no desire to hear what you idiots are talking about." I hate people who think they're everything, it's clear to me that Jake runs the school and he's not used to people standing up to him, besides Kendall of course.

"Well, there's no need for that attitude," he smirked.

All I could think about was slapping that stupid grin off his face. Before I knew it he was advancing closer towards me; I started backing up against the lockers that lined the hallway, holding my breath to avoid the smell of grease and cigarettes that lingered on him. "What do you want?" I glared at him.

Jake smirked over his shoulder, "I think I need to teach the new girl the runnings of this college; starting with no one answers back to Jake." Mason and Rob started laughing, stupid idiotic laughs which matched their stupid idiotic faces. The next thing I knew, Jake had a cold hand placed under my chin, caressing my cheek.

"Get off me!" I screamed, swatting his hand away. I felt cornered and trapped; I couldn't run, there were three of them and only one of me.

"Ohh, this one's feisty, I like that." Jakes sneered, earning more jeers from his two buddies.

Before I could do anything else, Jake had his body pressed right against mine, holding me sandwiched between the locker. "Ready to be taught a lesson, sweetheart?"

I closed my eye and looked away, wanting this to be over. I could feel Jake leaning in towards me, his breath lingering on my face. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me. It was then when I heard the shout, the familiar unexpected shout that shocked us all. "OI.. GET OFF HER!"

Logan's POV:

I was so angry, all I could think about was Camille and how she had ruined everything by coming to Minnesota. I had been given detention for missing college yesterday and that had put a mark on my 100% attendance and that probably meant I couldn't get into med-school now, effectively ruining my dream career. Nonetheless, I knew deep down none of this was her fault. It was my fault, I was the one who had run off and I was the one who hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to her. I knew I had to do it today; otherwise there was a less chance of her forgiving me.

Currently, I was on my way to the bathroom, I had been excused from homeroom because I was desperate. I had planned to go before lesson but James and Carlos' bet had slowed me down so I didn't have enough time. I was just scrolling down the hallway to the male bathroom when I heard I shout from the next corridor. However it wasn't just any shout, it was Camille, I could recognise her voice anywhere.

I ran round the corner and what I saw angered me even more; Jake Gunner holding Camille against a locker whilst two of his idiot friends watched him with smirking looks on their faces.

Now, I'm not normally one to get caught up in Jake Gunner and his gang's doings, I try my best to stay out of their radar, but as the college's nerd that was hard to do sometimes. Each school is like a shark tank and when you move to a different school, it doesn't take long to understand the hierarchy of each student and their place in the food chain. There will always be the large sharks, like Jake, that boss everyone around, feeding on all the smaller and weaker fish. This only stops when strong braver fish, like Kendall, stand up to the stupid sharks. It is known throughout the whole school that Kendall and Jake are enemies; even the teachers have given up trying to get them to be friendly with each other.

However, unfortunately for me, I'm not a shark or a brave fish; I'm a weak little shrimp at the bottom of the tank that likes to hide behind other fish and tries not to attract to much attention to itself. But as I watched Camille try and push Jake off her, something inside me snapped. I was not going to watch Jake torment the girl I loved.

I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs, "OI.. GET OFF HER!"

Camille, Jake, and the other two guys all spun round to look at me.

Damn, now I was scared. I didn't show it though as I walked up to Jake, giving him my death glare. The two boys behind Jake started advancing towards me, cracking their knuckles threateningly. All I could say to myself was, "what would Kendall do? What would Kendall do? He wouldn't back out, so neither am I. I'm doing this for Camille. I'm doing this for Camille."

I repeated these words in my head as I looked over and focused at her bright, worried eyes. They were more beautiful than I remember and this alone was enough to make me want to punch Jake until he bled, just for even touching her.

Jake however was probably twice the size of me and could most likely pick me up with his little finger. He slowly made his way over to me, grinning as though he was a shark that had just found thousands of fish. "Well, well, well.. If it isn't little Logie," he sneered, "have you come to watch the show? Me and Camille are just getting to know either other."

I taught Camille teasing up out the corner of my eye, she dropped her gaze to the ground, clearly scared by the whole situation. My plan was simple; keep their attention on me and away from Camille.

I took a deep breath and mustered all the strength I could, "I told you to stay away from her."

Jakes watched in amusement as my fists curled into balls, knowing I was probably the weakest guy in the college. "HA! What are you gonna do? Throw a textbook at me, Logie?" He teased.

"Not a bad idea, I have some pretty heavy ones in my bag."

"You don't even have your bag with you, moron! And they call you smart?" I blushed, releasing my bag was back in the classroom and I was only supposed to be going to the toilet. "Besides, I'm surprised you can even carry that bag around, is it a bit heavy for you, Logie?" Jake teased in a baby voice.

I could feel my breathing getting heavy and my body tensing up. Where were Kendall, James and Carlos when I needed them? "Shut up. Just leave Camille alone, okay? What has she ever done to you?"

Jake looked over at Camille's worried face, she was still stood right against the locker and seemed too nervous to move. He then spun back round to me, a puzzled look on his face, "if I didn't know any better, I would say you two know each other, is that right Logie?"

"Maybe," I replied simply, still giving him my death glare.

"Aww.. does little Logie have a little crush on Camille?" he teased, his two friends behind started laughing too.

I could feel my face burning bright red but I didn't miss Camille's slightly blushed cheeks too, maybe she did have feeling for me after all. "Shut up," I repeated quietly.

"Aww.. Or what? Are you going to tell Knight on me?" He joked.

"Probably," I smiled, "I'm sure Kendall will be able to teach you a lesson, least we know how to treat girls properly." I had no idea where my sudden confidence had come from, but I'm glad I had finally found some. I was thinking about what Kendall would have done if he was here. Even though Kendall tries to avoid violence as much as he can, I'm pretty sure he would have punched Jake by now if Camille had been Jo. I, however, was not going to do that; mainly because there were three of them and only one of me.

"Aww.. look who's finally reaching his puberty," Jake laughed, "sticking up for Camille are you? Trying to act like a tough guy in front of her to impress her?"

I glanced over at Camille who was slowly shaking her head, warning me not to do anything I would regret. I advanced towards Jake, getting right into his face, my fists still curled up into balls, "I'm not acting hard for Camille, I'm acting hard because you need to stop thinking you can push everyone around. You don't own the school, Jake."

Jake burst out laughing, along with his two friends who were really starting to annoy me with their stupid smirks. "Aww Logie, I think hiding behind Knight all year has given you some stupid confidence boost, maybe you need to be taught your place too." Jake started cracking his knuckles and flexing his muscles, proving just how much bigger and stronger than me he was.

Jake was just about to pull his fist back to punch me, when luckily for me, Mr Jones came peering around the corner. Mr Jones was my homeroom teacher and was either wondering where I had gotten too or was wondering what all the noise was about.

"Mr Mitchell, there you are." He said, observing the scene before him. Me and Jake were standing unusually close to each other, Camille was still stood motionless next to the locker, and Jakes friends had relaxed their muscles looking thoroughly disappointed.

"Hm.. hi Mr Jones," I began awkwardly. "I was just coming back now."

"What took you so long?" he questioned. He was probably wondering why on earth I was talking to Jake Gunner, we were clearly complete opposites of each other and only spoke when Jake wanted to throw a petty insult at me in the hallway.

I glanced quickly at Camille and saw she was watching me with a calmer expression on her face, I felt myself relax more knowing Jake wouldn't try anything with a teacher around. "I got distracted, sorry sir."

"It's okay, homeroom's nearly finished now, you need to come and collect your bag."

"I know, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay, I best get back. Don't be too late, Mr Mitchell." And with that Mr Jones started heading back to the classroom.

I turned back to Jake who looked furious. "Mr Jones may have stopped me this time, but I swear, if you even think about talking back to me again, I will break every bone in your body, got it?" he whispered in a low growl.

I quickly nodded, honestly frightened for my life.

Jake then nodded toward his two friends and they started leaving the corridor, but not before giving Camille an obvious flirtatious wink, which just caused her to scowl.

And then it was awkward. Just me and Camille, alone in a deserted corridor.

I knew I had to say something, I was the male and I had to take the lead. I was also the one who had to apologise for running off, something I was battling with myself not to do now. I took a deep breath, looking straight at her, ready to tell her I was sorry, but she spoke first.

"Thank you Logan," she said quietly, looking at the ground.

I felt myself blushing again, my heart swelling with pride, "you're welcome. But to be honest, I didn't really do very much," I smiled.

She looked up at me and I could see she was blushing too, everything she did looked perfect to me and I wanted nothing else but to wrap my arms around her and call her mine again, but I didn't.

"You did do something, you stood up to them," she smiled, making me blush even more. "If this had happened a year ago, you never would have done that."

What got me most was the proud look she was wearing on her face; I felt butterflies in my stomach just looking at her. "If this had happened yesterday I don't think I would have done that," I joked.

She smiled again, the conversation was becoming easier and that was exactly what we had both wanted. Just then the bell signalling the end of homeroom rang and students were starting to emerge at both ends of the corridor. I looked back at Camille, "I should probably go, my bag's still in my classroom.."

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a hug by Camille, I immediately wrapped my arms around her and let her rest her head on my shoulder, it was like we had never had a year apart.

"I've missed you Logan," she whispered softly.

"I've missed you too," I slowly pulled away. We looked at each other, wondering whether we could ever go back to what we were a year ago, but even if we couldn't, I was still glad I still had her as a friend.

"I should go too, thanks again. Bye Logan," She said quietly. She slowly turned around and started heading in the opposite direction away from me.

I stared after her, knowing it was now or never. "Wait, Camille!" I jogged over catching her by the wrist and spinning her round to face me, "don't suppose you fancy meeting me for lunch later?" I asked shyly.

Camille beamed, "I'd love too." She slowly reached up and pecked a kiss on my cheek. Yep, she defiantly had feeling for me and that made my heart ache for her even more.

We made plans for dinner and headed off in different directions. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, I had done it, I had spoken to her and she hadn't ran off, cried or yelled, all things that I had imagined her doing. We had acted on a friendly basis but proved we both have feelings for each other.

I walked back to homeroom to collect my bag, not needing the toilet anymore and not even caring I had missed the entire lesson. I had Camille back and I still had a chance with her, which was all that mattered to me right now.

**Hope you liked it.. We just wanted to say we've nearly fished the next chapter, so it might be up later, if not it will be up tomorrow :) Please review :)**

**-Suzi & Megan xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter.. We wanted to update fast because we hadn't updated in such a long time.. Hope you like, please review if you can :) They're much appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own anything to do with Big Time Rush.. unfortunately :(**

Love Never Dies:

Chapter 13:

Camille P.O.V:

I was so happy. I don't remember having felt this good for a very long time. Having spoken to Logan had really lifted my mood. Even though it had just been for a minute or so, it had been worth it knowing he wanted to speak to me too. I just hoped that I wasn't convincing myself feelings that Logan didn't really have, but saying that, he had asked me to join him for dinner, hadn't he?

I was currently making my way to art, having eventually found the right corridor. As I approached the room I noticed the rest of the students were already seated and there weren't that many spaces left. I took a deep breath and slowly entered, closing the door quietly behind me. I glanced around the classroom and immediately spotted Kendall chatting to James on the back row. As I entered the room they both looked round and smiled at me, I was so glad I had found some friends already, friends I knew I could keep.

"Hi, can I help you?" I looked round and saw the teacher, Mrs Smith, talking to me. Mrs Smith was a young teacher; she had a kind face and had long brown hair that reached down to her elbows.

"Erm.. My names Camille, I'm new here. Sorry I'm late." I replied nervously.

"Oh that's okay, just take a seat and try and follow the best you can," she smiled.

I quickly walked over to Kendall and James at the back of the room and sat down in the empty seat next to James. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi," James laughed, "you've gone bright red."

"Shut up," I replied, playfully slapping him arm. I got out my pen and paper and saw that Mrs Smith was discussing some artwork I had already studied last year at my old school. I turned back to the guys and found them both watching me and though they were expecting me to talk, "What?" I asked.

"Well?" asked James, confusing me even more.

"Well, what?"

Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes at James, "Well, have you seen Logan? Did he talk to you? He didn't chicken out did he?"

"Whoa.. Calm down," I laughed, "one question at a time."

"We just wanted to know if you'd seen him."

I looked down at the table, "yes," I answered quietly.

"And? Did he speak to you?" Kendall pressed on.

"Please say no," James muttered.

"Yes, he did. But why didn't you want me to speak to him?" I asked James.

"'Cause now I owe Carlos $10! Thanks a lot!" He mumbled angrily.

"Please don't tell me you betted to see if Logan would talk to me," I sighed.

"..Maybe," James replied sheepishly.

Kendall just sighed and shook his head again, "Anyway, what did he say?"

"Well…" I didn't really know where to start. I guessed I would have to tell them about the whole ordeal with Jake and that would take the whole lesson. I glanced over at Mrs Smith and saw she was in a deep monologue, describing the meaning of the art piece. I turned round to face James and Kendall again and started with my story. "Well, this morning I got into college at about 5 to 9 so I was running a bit late, I was going to ask if I could meet you yesterday but I forgot. Anyway, I didn't really know where I was going, so I got lost."

I was interrupted by James' sniggering.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, it's just that the whole college is signed. How did you get lost?"

"I was thinking about… other things, okay?" catching myself before I said I was thinking about Logan. "I wasn't really watching where I was going. Besides, that's not the point. I was walking alone along this corridor near the drama studies when I heard some people talking…"

"Who?" This time it was Kendall who interrupted.

"I'm getting round to that, stop interrupting me!"

"Okay, okay. Carry on." Kendall muttered.

"Impatient boys," I scoffed, earning some angry and slightly hurt expressions from Kendall and James. "Anyway, I went round the corner to see who it was, and it was Jake and his friends from yesterday."

"Jake Gunner? What was he talking about?" Kendall asked quickly.

"I don't know, they were talking too quietly, I couldn't hear them. I was just gonna turn back when Jake started coming over to me and told me to stop spying on him. I told him I wasn't spying and I was just lost but he…"

James interrupted again. "Sorry, when does Logan come into this story?" he asked impatiently.

"James! Just listen, stop being so rude!" Kendall argued, slapping James on the arm. "Sorry, carry on Camille."

"Well, he started coming over and said I had to "learn a lesson" for talking back to him."

"He didn't hit you did he?" Kendall asked a little too loudly.

"Kendall, please keep your voice down and pay attention." Mrs Smith interjected.

"Sorry Miss," Kendall mumbled, noticing the whole class looking round to face us.

Mrs Smith turned back to the worksheet we were supposed to be filling in about the artwork and Kendall turned back to me, waiting for my answer.

"No he didn't hit me," I continued quickly, "he tried to kiss me."

"HE DID WHAT?" This time Kendall really did talk too loud, but even James looked totally shocked and disgusted by this information.

"Mr Knight! Please shut up, or I will have to move you," Mrs Smith interrupted again.

"Sorry Miss..again." Once Mrs Smith had turned back to the class again, Kendall spun round and waited for me to carry on with the story.

"Erm.. he kind of held me again the locker and tried to kiss me, I tried to shove him off but he was too strong."

"He kissed you?" asked a shocked James.

"No, that's where Logan comes in," I mumbled quietly.

"What has this got to do with Logan? Wasn't he in class?" asked Kendall, clearly struggling to understand.

"No he wasn't, he came round the corner and stopped Jake."

"Whoa, Logan stopped Jake?" questioned James. "OUR Logan? Our weak, little, timid, shy, pathetic…"

"Okay, I think she gets it," interrupted Kendall quickly.

"Yes, Logan," I sighed. "But he wasn't weak or shy or anything else you just said. He was brave and stood up to Jake and told him to stop pushing everyone around."

Kendall and James both looked completely stunned. "What did Jake do?" asked Kendall.

"He started teasing Logan, saying he was weak and stuff. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, Mason and Rob were there too. Kendall, you were mentioned. Jake said Logan just hides behind you all the time and needed to be taught a lesson. I think he was just about to punch Logan but luckily Mr Jones came around the corner to see where Logan was. Jake didn't do anything once the teacher there, he left soon after but he threatened Logan never to talk back to him again, Logan looked petrified."

Kendall and James took a minute to take in this new information. "So when's the part where you actually spoke to Logan? Maybe I don't owe Carlos $10 after all." whispered James hopefully.

"Nope, I'm afraid you do. After Jake and his mates left, we spoke. It was a little awkward at first, but we hugged, said we missed each other and then he asked me to join him for dinner."

"He asked you out on a date?" cried James astonished.

"Your little faith in Logan amuses me," I laughed, "and I wouldn't say it was a date, just to catch up over dinner. He said there's a little café down the road."

"He's taking you there? That's really expensive!" gasped Kendall.

"It is? I didn't know, and he's not paying, I am."

James scoffed, "You really think Logan's gonna let you pay?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like were going out, it's just a catch up." I mumbled. Thinking about it I remembered just how stubborn Logan was when it came to paying for meals and things, but I figured that was just because we had been going out at the time.

James laughed, "I'm sure you know better than either of us just how persistent Logan can be."

"I guess," I replied quietly.

"So what time you are meeting him?" asked Kendall innocently.

"Why?" I questioned.

"No reason," replied Kendall quickly.

"12'oclock outside the main gates."

"Cool."

Just then the bell rung to signal the end of the lesson. As the rest of the class began to file out of the room, we all looked down at the blank sheet of paper on the table in front of us and realised we hadn't actually done anything during that lesson. We all looked at each other and mutually agreed to hurry out of the room as fast as we could, so the teacher wouldn't stop us and ask us for the work.

"So what lesson do you guys have now?" I asked as we stood outside the classroom.

"Geography," answered Kendall.

"Music," replied James.

"Oh, I have biology," I sighed, realising I'm going to have another lesson on my own.

"Well we'll see you later then, have fun on your date with Logan," smirked Kendall as he headed off in the opposite direction with James.

"It's not a date!" I called quickly at their retreating backs; however I couldn't help but smile at the thought that maybe Logan did see this as some kind of date. Perhaps this was the first step to rebuilding our relationship; I at least hoped so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys.. Sorry about this being quite a short chapter, we just wanted to post it ASAP. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own ANYTHING to do with Big Time Rush...**

Love Never Dies:

Chapter 14

Camille's POV:

Biology started off very slow. As I didn't know anyone in this lesson, I chose to sit by myself at the back of the classroom and copy down everything Mr Woods was saying about breeding and genetics. Some parts of it I understood and I found easy to follow, however some parts of it made no sense to me at all but I was too nervous to ask for help. Most of the time I felt the other students glances and stares at me, I kept my head down and tried to ignore them.

Halfway through the lesson I noticed someone sit by me. I looked up to find a very pretty blonde girl with a very kind smile. "Hi, I'm Jo," she said, extending her hand.

I shook her hand, "Camille," I smiled.

Jo glanced down at my work, "you look like you're struggling a bit, do you want me to explain it to you?"

I looked down shyly, "yes please."

From then on, Jo sat next to me for the rest of the lesson, she was very easy to get along with and we had quite a lot in common. Jo was a much better teacher than Mr Woods and I understood the work a lot quicker. Jo was asking me about my first day at college and told me she hadn't been in yesterday because she had been off ill. I had just finished explaining about moving to Minnesota from Texas and living with my Aunty.

"So? Have you made any new friends yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been hanging around with this group of guys I met yesterday. It was pretty strange because I dated one of them back in Texas." I said nervously, not knowing if she knew Logan and the others.

Jo looked at me, "What is this guys name?" she asked slowly.

"Erm.. Logan Mitchell, I don't know if you know him."

"I KNEW IT!" She cried, pointing at me.

"Knew what?" I blushed, embarrassed by all the attention and strange looks I was getting from the rest of the class.

"I knew it would be Logan! I mean, I'm pretty sure he's the only other person to have moved from Texas recently. As if you dated him. You know, he's pretty cute." Jo seemed thrilled by this new gossip.

"Well, if you say that a year ago is recent," I chuckled, "and yeah I did, for two years in fact." I didn't know why I was revealing this to Jo, but for some reason I felt I could trust her.

"Wow.. that's a long time. I take it you know Kendall, James and Carlos as well then?" she joked.

"Well, yeah. How do you know them?" I questioned.

Jo giggled, "Kendall's my boyfriend."

Then it clicked. Of course, this must be the Jo Taylor Kendall and Jake were arguing about, I couldn't believe someone this nice and friendly would go out with someone like Jake. "So you went out with Jake Gunner then?" I knew it wasn't my place to say anything, but curiosity got the better of me.

Jo looked down at the table, "Yeah I did. How did you know that?" she asked nervously.

"Erm.. Kendall and Jake were arguing with each other about it yesterday, and then Kendall told me what happened between him and Jake and how he thinks Jake still wants to go out with you."

Jo was quiet for a minute, clearly thinking about how to respond to this new information. I felt bad I had just admitted Kendall speaking about this behind her back; I didn't know what else to say though.

"So, what happened with you and Logan?" she asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Hmm.. well I went out with him for two years back home, then his dad got a job promotion here in Minnesota and we had to break up."

"You still like him then?" She questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I guess. But that was a year ago; I'm not getting my hopes up." I told her truthfully.

Jo thought about it for a moment "What if I help you?" she smirked sneakily.

"What? No. I'd rather he told me himself to be honest."

"Oh come on, this is Logan were talking about, he's not going to admit anything," she joked.

"True," I replied quietly, "but he used to admit stuff to me all the time back home."

"Oooh.. What kind of stuff?" Jo asked nosily.

"Stuff I'm not going to tell you," I laughed.

"Fair enough.. So have you spoken to him recently?"

"Well I only started here yesterday and once he saw me, he ran off…"

"What? He ran off?" interrupted Jo.

"Hmm, yeah. I spoke to him for a bit this morning though and I'm meeting him later for a catch-up over dinner."

"Aww, you're going on a date," sighed Jo happily.

"It's not a date! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Jo just chuckled, "well call it what you want, but it's obviously a date."

I was just about to retort when the bell signalling the end of the lesson started to ring. We both packed up our things and headed for the door.

"Well, it's 12:00," said Jo, as she looked down at her watch. "Have fun on your date and make sure you tell me about it when you get back," she laughed and started walking off down the corridor.

I sighed, not seeing the point in arguing with her. I could see why her and Kendall were dating though, they seemed perfect for each other and were both convinced my "meeting" with Logan was a date. I wondered what Logan had said when Kendall had called our catch-up a date to him; I'm sure he probably denied it too. Although I hadn't known Jo long, I could see we were both very similar in personalities and I was glad I had already made a new friend today; maybe this move to Minnesota wasn't going to be as bad as I had originally thought.

I took my bearings and discovered it was already 12:05 and I was late for Logan. I took off down the hallway and found my way to the reception; where I saw a thin, handsome boy waiting for me.

**That's right, you're gonna have to wait ANOTHER chapter for the date. Sorry but we really wanted to introduce Jo to this story :D **

**Hopefully the next part will be up at the weekend though :) We're not going to give any clues about what happens but there was one review which was pretty close ;)**

**Until next time - Suzi & Megan xx**

**P.S: Don't forget to review.. we LOVE reading them :)**


	15. Chapter 15

HEY IM BACK!

I know it's been SOO long, but I've decided to carry on with this story.

Saying that though, I really don't like some of the chapters I've published so I am currently in the process of re-writing the story from the beginning.

I think I am going to re-post the chapters in a new story, probably under the title Love Never Dies 2, so please keep a look out because the story should be up soon

Thanks for being patient, I apologise for the yearlong break!

Love Suzi xoxo


End file.
